kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Vidal
Dr. Vidal '''is the true leader of the villain team, ORACLE, and the main antagonist to Nemesis. She is the last of a race of ancient aliens, trying to resurrect her people at the cost of Earth. History Origin A long long long long time ago, an alien race "discovered" what later became known as Earth. Vidal, being one of their number, worked on their research team to ensure Earth was habitable for their race. Unfortunately, a solar flare caused their environmental equipment to fail and deadly pathogens ravaged their people. Vidal was one of the few to end up in stasis, and the only one to awaken hundreds of thousands of years later. Vidal was crushed by the loss of their people and was determined to bring them back. After spending a few years getting accustomed to this new world and planning, Vidal became Dr. Vidal under the employ of Hawthorne. She had realized that she would need money and resources to resurrect her people and Hawthorne had it, so she used her powers of misdirection to make him believe that plague was coming and that he had to stop it. She became the true mastermind and directed Hawthorne to order Miles and Lorraine to begin stealing tech for her machine. Appearance Vidal's human form is of a middle-aged woman with light tan skin and short brown hair. Her eyes are an unnatural shade of yellow which is hidden behind reflective glasses. She has a glowing dotted pattern on her skin that goes up her nose and cheekbones, but this only appears when she uses her powers. In her true/alien form, she has no hair and instead a crownlike row of spines circle her head. Her skin is a bright pink-violet color which fades to bright blue at the tips of her pointed ears and spines. The dotted pattern is now always visible. Personality Vidal does what needs to be done, consequences be damned. However, she doesn't go into anything without a plan. She is intelligent and always in pursuit of more knowledge. The heroes interest her in a scientific way; one of her goals is to get her hands on them for experimentation to "see what makes them tick". Vidal is an expert manipulator, able to convince people of her way of seeing things with relative ease. Extremely determined, she believes the ends justify the means. She is willing to sacrifice anyone or anything to get what she wants. Abilities Powers '''Perception Manipulation – Vidal can manipulate the way a person perceives their surroundings, potentially causing them to overlook something or see something that isn’t there, or to read something into someone’s tone that isn’t there. Shapeshifting– She can take on various human shapes as well as her original alien form. Illusion Manipulation – Vidal can create minor illusions. Unlike her perception manipulation, these illusions exist in physical space and can be seen by everyone. Weaknesses She has no offensive skills whatsoever, relying on her psychic abilities and hired help to do the fighting for her. Relationships Trivia Category:Klutz's characters